


Safe Place

by Deviant_Bug



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Berdly is mentioned, Best Friends, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Krusie - Freeform, Noelle is mentioned, Non-Binary Kris, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Kris (Deltarune), Other, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Susie, kris uses they/them pronouns, soft kris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Bug/pseuds/Deviant_Bug
Summary: During the winter, Susie finds Kris beaten up and passed out in the snow. She can't them to her home, she doesn't know where Kris lives, and Kris definitely has hypothermia... or is beginning to get it. She takes them to her favorite place in the woods; a warm, dark cave in the forest. Fluff and cuddling ensue
Relationships: Kris & Susie (Deltarune), Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Safe Place

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my friend Mayor, happy b'day!!

It was no secret that Susie had a safe place; or at least in theory. Everyone would see her head into the woods after school, knowing that there are no houses there. Of course, everyone was too scared to speak to her, so they had different ideas on where she was really going.

“Maybe she’s in a gang; she looks dumb enough to join one,” Berdly says with a shit-eating grin when someone asks where he thinks she goes off to.

“Maybe she just goes to a relatives’ house…! A relatives’ house that’s...in the forest?” Noelle usually stutters out when people ask her, not wanting to assume the worst. The list of theories goes on and on.

Even after Kris and Susie’s dark world adventure where they became friends, Kris still didn’t know where she would go. Kris had an idea, considering Susie would hint at her bad family life quite a few times, but they still didn’t know what it was exactly. Kris desperately wanted to know where the lizard girl would run off to but never seemed to get any answers. Until, of course, on one snowy Saturday afternoon. The day where they saw where she’d go to hide with their own two eyes. Sorta.

The snow under Susie’s feet crunched violently as the girl paced back in forth, checking her phone for any messages from Kris every once in a while. The frigid wind whipped her bangs back and made her hair stick up in every possible direction.

‘The fuck… Kris said they’d be here on time yesterday,’ Susie thought to herself, clearly annoyed. Not only had Kris not shown up, but she had to wait while it was eighteen degrees outside. To say she was pissed would be an understatement. It was soon replaced with worry, however, when she thought some more to herself.

‘It’s not like them to ditch me like this...usually, if they can’t make it they call me.’ Susie stopped pacing and looked at her phone once more. No new messages. No missed calls. Nothing.

“Fuck this, I’m leaving,” Susie muttered angrily to herself, turning and walking in the direction of the woods. As she stomped about, thoughts ran wild in her head. All about Kris. Why? She didn’t know.

‘Why didn’t Kris show up? Did something happen?’

‘Does he not want to be friends with known bully Susie anymore?’

‘Where is Kris, anyways?’ Susie burrowed her brows as the wind picked up. All of her questions were thankfully answered no more than ten seconds later. Sorta. As Susie reached the school, she saw something near the far side of the building. Or rather, someone. The person was laying face first in the snow, but Susie couldn’t make out who it was. The former bully couldn’t help but snicker at the sight, pulling out her phone and walking closer to take a picture to send to Kris later.

‘This dude’s such a fool-’ Susie thought, but taking another glace, now closer, she froze. The person; she now saw it was a human, was thin, had long, thick brown hair, and was fairly tall compared to most people in their town, but short compared to Susie.

It was Kris.

They were in a position similar to when they fought Lancer’s dad, the King. Their hair was covering their face and one arm was sticking out while the other rested by their side. Susie’s breathing stopped slightly. They weren’t moving. She ran closer and kneeled by their side, noticing some other things.

For one, some of the snow beside Kris was stained bright red, most likely with their own blood. However, Susie could now see they were moving. Sorta. Kris was shivering violently, and they were definitely moving, but they were not trying to get up or even move into a more comfortable position.

“Kris?” Susie shook the human’s shoulders slightly. Nothing. They were obviously unconscious. Susie gently grabbed their shoulders and rolled them onto their back to see where the bleeding was coming from. The sight wasn’t a very comforting one.

Kris had a giant bruise blooming on their left cheek and dried blood on the side of their face, starting from their head and going down to their chin. Kris also had blood still running slightly from their mouth.

It looked like Kris had gotten jumped or something; which was probably what happened. Susie’s mind went into a frenzy.

‘What the hell do I do!?’ she silently screamed at herself to think of something, ‘I don’t know where they live, I can’t take them to my house, and people will probably think I did this if I go to someone! The only other place is…’

Her safe place.

But no one knew about her safe place.

Kris, the one that ran to shield Susie from one of the King’s direct attacks, only to be thrown back anyways. Kris, the only one that really gave her a chance to be better. Who was patient with her, even when she would literally threaten them.

Kris, her one and only friend.

Her decision was pretty final after that. She carefully pulled the human into her arms bridal style and stood up as gently as possible; Kris really was as light as they seemed. Susie nearly stood too quickly, thinking they were heavier. Kris really was like a twig. Kris’ head rolled onto Susie’s chest near her armpit and Susie could see their eyes from behind their messed up bangs that were blowing in the wind.

They looked oddly peaceful, despite the eyebags. It was clear their eyes had not seen the light of day in quite a while. Kris looked so small to Susie. Well, smaller than usual. They looked more vulnerable in this sleep-like state.

Susie snapped herself back into it, and with a huff, descended into the forest. It would have been a peaceful walk if it wasn’t deathly cold and Susie didn’t have her beat up, passed out friend in her arms. The dreaded walk felt way longer, and Susie was way too on edge to enjoy it. Especially since halfway there, the wind picked up even stronger and it started to snow.

“Fucking lovely.” Susie gritted through clenched teeth, shivering slightly herself. Winter really was hell for reptile type monsters like herself. Getting pulled out of her moping, Susie gazed down at her friend when she felt movement. Kris had a look of displeasure on their face and started shivering way harder than before. They whined quietly, and curled in on themself, and nuzzled their face into Susie’s shoulder. Making a content noise somewhere between a sigh and a hum, they stopped moving once more. Susie would be lying if she said she didn’t like the extra warmth that Kris provided. It was especially worth it since Kris wasn’t shivering as much, so it was a win-win situation. On top of that, they were asleep, so they wouldn’t see Susie being so soft with them.

After a couple more slightly less dreadful minutes, Susie finally arrived at the place she felt the safest. Where she could escape into her own mind and feel calm. Her safe place.

It would have been anticlimactic to most of her classmates, but it was oddly suiting for Susie at the same time. From the outside, it was a huge, dark cave hidden by tall trees, huge boulders, and sharp thorns. Susie walked inside the cave, happy to be out of the snow, and kicks her shoes off. Most think the outside of Susie’s safe place is straight out of a horror movie, but the inside of it is the exact opposite.

Inside of Susie’s safe place, there are slightly old and dirty blankets laid out on the floor and lanterns illuminating the inside with a light glow. It doesn’t have much else inside, and the inside looks smaller than the outside, but it’s a nice space nonetheless. Susie slid onto the floor and leaned against the wall, not quite letting Kris go yet. They were now resting in her lap with her still holding them bridal style, and their body still against her.

Susie was feeling a lot of things. Anger at whoever beat Kris up, fear because Kris might wake up in Susie’s arms and think she’s weird, tired because of the god damn snow still raging outside. She looked at Kris again and thought something she’s never thought about before.

She didn’t know what it was, but Susie couldn’t help but think of how cute Kris looked at that moment. Their mouth was slightly open, their hair was mostly out of their face (thanks to the wind), and Susie could have sworn their cheeks weren’t that squishy before. Susie didn’t know how long she was staring for; seconds, minutes, hours. All she knew was before she knew it, Kris made a deep, somewhat tired noise and started to move. They stretched their arms forward, and their eyes fluttered open.

With their hair out of their face, Susie’s gaze was returned by two blood-red eyes, still droopy with tiredness. Susie held her breath and said nothing. Kris blinked slowly, and muttered just barely loud enough for Susie to hear,

“Susie…?”

Silence.

Without speaking, Kris slowly wrapped their arms around Susie’s middle section and rested their ear over Susie’s heard in a sort of embrace. Quietly, but still loud enough for Susie to hear, Kris stated,

“You’re warm. So so warm.”

After that, Susie immediately melted in their embrace and wrapped her arms around them, letting them rest in her lap fully and pulling them towards her. Susie’s eyes started to droop, and she whispers to no one in particular,

“Adorable nerd.”

Susie didn’t know when she fell asleep, but somehow, she felt safer than she’s ever felt before. She had a feeling it wasn’t because of her safe place, either.


End file.
